The male plug of a plug-and-socket connection of this type is described in DE 195 28 678 C1. From the base body of a plastic core of the male plug, which is surrounded by a sleeve, there extends a number of contact pins. In the area close to the base body, cylindrical-shaped collars are shaped onto these contact pins which are made of a metal in equal strength over the entire relevant axial area.
From DE 44 19 023 C2, a similar plug of a plug-and-socket connection is know, in which the electrical conducting section of a contact pin in the area close to the base body is constructed with a declining diameter. This declining-diameter section is filled with plastic of the core material of the plug, so that the contact pin has an essentially uniform diameter despite the reduced-cross-section zone of its core. In another embodiment, this publication describes how the base body of the plug-in aperture rises to a truncated cone or frustum shaped socket around a contact pin.
On the basis of the state of the art mentioned at the outset, it is the aim of the invention to increase the high-voltage insulation in plug-and-socket connections with contact pins that are in close proximity to one another.